The Fighter and the Floralist
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A year after Bee Movie. Barry finds a bee who is the sole suvivor of the horrid destruction of her hive. She has the power to control flowers. Meanwhile, Vanessa learns that Ken is getting married. While happy for him, she begins to wonder if she's got a Mr. Right out there for her. She meets Larry, a karate teacher whose girlfriend left him for his rival. B/OC and V/OC.
1. Lost and Found

Chapter one

Lost and Found

She remembered it like it was yesterday, the agonizing images burned into her mind. Everything and everyone being destroyed all around her. Her loved ones dead at her feet, in the ruins that were once her hive. Flying for long hours every day for the last week to escape them, facing the blistering heat of the summer sun beating down on her, and the sheer exhaustion that followed. She couldn't go on forever, she knew. Her wings were begging for a break, now letting her slowly droop to the ground below. She knew she had to rest, or die.

She looked over her shoulder, awaiting the sound of the horrid buzzing, and the angry face of their leader. But today, fate was on her side, as they were nowhere in sight. Satisfied that the danger was only fantasized, she landed in the grass beneath some of the most beautiful flowers she'd ever laid eyes upon, and closed her eyes, letting that tranquility called sleep overtake her.

Meanwhile, Barry and the other Pollen Jocks flew on their usual rounds, pollenating flowers per the norm. He found a rather peculiar patch of flowers. They were all huddled together, like they were guarding something.

"Okay," said he, "I'll bite." When he approached, the flowers parted, as if they knew he wasn't there to harm whatever they were guarding. There he saw her. She was a bee that looked like she just outran a pack of bears, as she was breathing hard despite her unconscious state. She was skinny, but not in an unhealthy way.

Her wings were long, slender, and delicate looking. Her mouth and nose were just hovering over petite. Her straight, brown hair was long, down to her shoulders. There wasn't a single bit of excess fat on her body. She had a body that the Bee Greek Goddesses would be envious of.

"Wow," said Barry, blown away by her sheer beauty. He placed a hand on her neck. She had a rapidly beating pulse. He scooped her up in his arms,

"I found something you all should see," Barry said into his walkie talkie built into his helmet. Soon the other Pollen Jocks flew in.

"She's alive," said Barry, answering the question written on all their faces, "I'm taking her back to the hive." And so Barry returned to the hive, and was soon standing before the queen.

"What is it that you want?" she asked. She was very tall, very slender, and very beautiful. Though her beauty did not even compare to that of this bee, she didn't seem to mind.

"I found this bee," said Barry, "I wanted to take her to you." The queen looked her over, and gasped, "She's from a hive that belongs to a friend of mine. Follow me." The bee carried her after the queen, and the queen gestured at a series of grass blades that made a small bed. He laid her on it. The queen picked up a bowl with some sort of liquid in it, and dipped her fingers into it.

She rubbed her fingers on the face of the bee. With a gasp and a start, the bee snapped awake. She looked around. She wasn't in the grass anymore, with no flowers to protect her,

"It is okay, child." Said the queen. "This man found you, and brought you here. Why so panicked?" The bee looked like she just took a shot to the heart-emotionally-and burst into tears.

"There, now," said the queen soothingly, "it is okay. Whatever troubles you may have, they can't touch you here." She didn't know how wrong she was.

"My hive," she said, "was decimated. Everyone I know is dead, and I've been on the run from…him." It was the queen's turn to be shocked. Her friend from larva was dead? That was a bit much to take in. Still, she couldn't lose her head here. She had a weepy girl and a pollen jock in company.

"That is…Tragic," said the bee. "You may stay here." Barry spoke up,

"I offer to allow you in my house," said Barry, "it's not the best, but you won't be homeless." The bee took her hands from her face, and gave Barry a look,

"No one has been so kind to me in so long. I accept your offer."

"Barry," said the queen, "please take this girl to your home. I have things I must do."

"Yes, your highness," said Barry, and bowed. He then took the girl's hand and escorted her gently from the room.

When she was sure they were gone, the queen gently wept at the loss of her friend.

I know that Floralist isn't a word, but I could not find a word that meant controlling flowers, so I made the word up. So sue me, I wasn't the first, I won't be the last.


	2. Floral Frenzy

Chapter Two

Floral Frenzy

Vanessa Bloome lay sleeping in her bed. Just yesterday, she received an invitation to Ken's wedding. It seemed that he got over his crush on her and found somebody new, a Mrs. Right who could handle his rather obsessive behavior. Either that or she whipped him under control. The latter was a bit harder to see, but she supposed that with the right woman, even the most stubborn man could be made to be nicer. She opened her eyes. Looking back at her was her alarm clock; the time was ten fifty five.

"Oh crap!" she yelled, "My shop was supposed to be open an hour ago." She threw covers off herself and raced for the bathroom. She had the shower set on just under scolding hot, and nearly burned herself. She took a shower literally seconds long, and slipped into a new outfit. Skipping breakfast, Vanessa grabbed her keys on the way out the door and nearly dove into her car. In the back seat were some heavy boxes of new flower shipments. The boxes were designed to hold water and keep the flowers moist, with a clear top to let in sunlight. Vanessa shoved the key into the ignition, and turned it.

Fate seemed to be against her this morning; her car was refusing to start.

"Double crap," she said. She took the heavy boxes and began to walk to work. Though it was a short walk, it was still hard due to the sheer weight of the boxes. Now even later, Vanessa turned a corner nearly jogging, and bumped into someone. The impact made her drop her load.

_Triple crap, _she thought, as her butt hit the sidewalk. The flowers were falling, and if they hit the pavement, they'd not make it. But it seemed fate had enough of torturing her, as she had the first lucky break of the whole day. Someone caught the boxes before they could hit the ground. The same person held his hand to her,

"Are you okay?" asked a voice, "That was quite a tumble you took." She took the hand, and it hauled her to her feet. She looked into the man's face. He was tall, nearly a giant by human standards. His hair was ebony, and had a shine to it. He was very well built, and any fool could see he kept himself in great shape. His eyes were his most unique feature though, as they were a striking grey in color.

"I'm fine," she said to him, "thanks for saving my flowers."

"Don't mention it, ma'am," he said, "I love helping people in need. Need me to carry them?"

"That would be great," she said. So Vanessa led her new friend to her shop, and finally opened the door. She was almost waiting for a crowd of angry people in front of her store, but hardly anyone was there. Those who were understood that humans make mistakes and were not angry. From nowhere, there was a deep, gurgling sound: Vanessa's stomach.

"You skipped breakfast didn't you?" asked the man. Vanessa nodded sheepishly. From nowhere he seemed to pull a white paper bag.

"I bought this breakfast burrito," he said, "but then realized I'd already had breakfast, and I'd hate for it to go to waste." She gratefully took the burrito, the potatoes, egg, cheese, bacon, and ham filling her up, and getting her fueled for the day.

"Looks like my work here is done." Said the man. He began to leave,

"Wait," said Vanessa, "I didn't catch your name." He cocked an eyebrow,

"One should offer one's own name before asking for someone else's." he said, coolly.

"Sorry," Said Vanessa, "I'm Vanessa." The man smiled. What he showed in that smile was something most actors would kill for. His teeth were basically flawless. Perfectly white and straight.

"I'm Larry," he said, and turned to leave. He crashed into a door, and accidentally knocked over a flowerpot. But he was quick, and caught it before it hit the ground. After resetting it, he left.

Vanessa's day was nothing but good from there. She wondered to herself.

"Will I be seeing him again?"

I know that Larry is kind of a Gary Stu. I promise I'll give him more flaws later, but so far, clumsy is all I have.


End file.
